1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projecting device provided with plural bar lenses for projecting the image of an object to a very close distance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The preceding U.S. patent application Ser. No. 889,404 of the present applicant discloses a projecting device having an array of element lens systems each composed of two bar lenses. Also the preceding U.S. patent application Ser. No. 105,789, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,962 issued June 30, 1981, of the present applicant discloses, as light beam controlling means in the element lens system, a beam defining member provided on the external periphery of the bar lenses for attenuating or interrupting the unnecessary beam escaping from the effective diameter area of the bar lenses and also for functioning as the lens tube. In such structure, however, the exact positioning of the bar lenses with respect to the lens supporting members is rendered difficult because of the presence of the light beam defining member between said bar lenses and the lens supporting members. In consideration of the foregoing, the present invention is to facilitate the positioning of elevated precision by direct positioning of bar lenses on the lens supporting members.